Lost Time Memory
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: (Based off the song Lost Time Memory) Ludwig blamed himself, of what happened to his best friend.


**Anime: Sup people XD. Sorry that I haven't been on lately~! Been busy. (BLAME SCHOOL DX) So I made this fanfic for fun and get all the stress out. (Yes to get all my stress out I write angst stuff :3) So... I do not own Hetalia or Lost Time Memory (AWESOME SONG :D) Enjoy~! (No Ocs and sorry for ooc) And here is the character list:**

**Shintarou: Germany/Ludwig**

**Ayano: Italy/Feliciano**

**Ene: Romano/Lovino (LOL XD)**

**Konoha: Spain/Antonio**

**(Side Characters on this fic)**

**Kido: England/Arthur**

**Kano: America/Alfred**

**Seto: Japan/Kiku (LOL XD)**

**Mary: Greece/****Heracles** (LOL XD)

**Momo: Prussia/Gilbert (BIG LOL XD)**

**Hibiya: Canada/Matthew (Another LOL XD)**

**Anime: **_Italics are dreams_ **Okay~! Or flash backs whatever. This is suppose to be confusing but if you seen the Pv for Lost Time Memory I think you'll understand :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Two boys stared at each other. The tall blonde boy glared at the shorter boy who had a weird hair curl.

"Just leave me alone!" The tall one yelled out in anger.

"No I won't go away Ludwig!" The other exclaimed as he tried to grab his hand. Ludwig took his hand away from him.

"Stop being so annoying!" He yelled out as he turned away. Not even turning back at the other boy, he just ran off. Leaving the other boy stare at him in daze. Those where so many hurt words... Yet he won't have to feel it anymore.

**_Lost Time Memory_**

Many years have past since then. Ludwig sighed as he stared at his computer. Ever since those news hit his ears, he always been stuck in this room. Sure he has come out of it for awhile but other then that all you can see him is in his dang room. That neat freak everyone knew was gone. His room was messy and it's like he wanted to rot away.

He sighed as he put the save file on what ever he was doing. He then went to the power off switch. He got a red jacket he always had for some reason. He then ran out knowing where he is going.

Gripping his phone he started running away from people. He kept a straight face on. He blames himself for everything that happened. He blames himself for what happened to _him_. Why couldn't he be the one dead? He then stopped running as he saw a door. The thoughts still stayed in his mind. He is a eighteen now. He isn't a "little boy" his big brother always teased.

He actually smiled as he placed his hand on the doorknob. As he went in he was greeted by other people.

"Oh! Hey dudes! Ludwig is back!" One of the person name is Alfred yelled out. He had blonde hair and a strange cowlick on it that always stick up.

"Konichiwa, Ludwig-san." A Japanese boy said. His name is Kiku. He is very polite to everyone around here.

"Oh, nice to see you here." A English boy called out. His name is Arthur. Alfred put up his hand waiting for everyone to do the same thing. Everyone just stared at him as he sighed.

"Come on dudes! Don't leave me hanging!" He complained as they sighed. They all put their hand in the air (even Kiku surprisingly). After that he went to the other three who where talking. Well... two. The other one was just dazed out.

"H-hi Ludwig." a sigh Canadian kid name, Matthew whispered as the boy with the white hair came up in front of him.

"Hey little bruder!" He laughed. The one is Gilbert. His older brother.

"Huh?... Oh hey." The other one who was sleeping muttered, his name Heracles. Gilbert then put his hand in the air; wanting to do the same thing Ludwig and the others did. Everyone sighed as he did.

After that he went towards the person who sat alone. "Hey Antonio." Ludwig greeted as his phone started to move.

"Tell that tomato bastard I said hi!" the phone yelled out. It had a person in it. Lovino. Ludwig sighed at the yelling boy.

"Antonio." The Spaniard looked up confused.

"Lovino said hi." He said as Antonio smiled at him. "Aw! My little tomato is so cute!" He commented making the phone shake in anger.

"YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING TOMATO!" He yelled out causing Ludwig to sigh at this. After greeting Antonio he started to walk away. He got his ear plugs out and plug it in causing the Italian to curse.

"Hey Ludwig! Let's play together." A voice came out as Ludwig looked around. That voice... It felt so familiar...

"Hey potato bastard! Stop spacing out on me!" Lovino yelled out in his ears. Sure the Italian doesn't like him what so ever, but that's the only thing he could do.

"Sorry." Ludwig mumbled as he started to go home already saying that "he wasn't feeling good". Once he got home he plugged his phone to the computer causing Lovino to transfer to the phone to the computer. Ludwig sat on his bed for awhile not saying a thing.

"I'm worried about you potato bastard." Lovino mumbled with a sad look on his face. Ludwig ignored him. He kept walking around his room and stuff on the floor. He threw it in the thrash. He was just that bored. After that he went towards his bed and slept.

_He opened his eyes once again. He was in a classroom. _

_"Ludwig~! What's wrong? You've been spacing out again." the boy next to him commented. Ludwig stared at him for a while. All the boy did was smile at him._

_"Sorry about that Feliciano." He said. They started talking about other stuff and Feliciano bringing up pasta every time. He felt that he could stay here. Away from the others. Then a voice came into his ears._

**"But that means you can't even see tomorrow?" **It asked. The world seem liked it faded. He opened his eyes again to see his clean room again. A dream... He cussed in german as he saw Lovino again.

He then came towards him. Lovino stared at him confused until he saw Ludwig picking his hands up in front of his neck on the computer. His eyes widen as the computer became all static. Ludwig just stared at the computer in shock as he gripped his head.

That smile... let him see that smile again!

"Feliciano..." Is all he muttered as he then yelled out. Yet no tears came out. Only regret had stayed with him. It's like all he could see was his friend, who _actually _understands him was haunting him with that smile. He looked up to see the computer. Where Lovino use it be in...

What else could happen? He looked at the scissors on his desk. He reached for them.

_The gun in Antonio's hand was pointed directly at him. Everyone stood in fear. Antonio was planning to kill himself?! He looked at everyone else as a smirk came up on his face._

Ludwig pointed the scissors directly at him.

_Before Antonio could pull the trigger, Ludwig ran towards him. Yelling out to him but instead the trigger was pulled. One of them fell. Blood was splattered everywhere at yet is wasn't Antonio's._

The scissors finally came down...

_"Ludwig?" He looked up in shock to see Feliciano again, in the same classroom. He smiled at him._

_"I died. I'm sorry." Feliciano said with the same old smile. Ludwig quickly ran forward. That boy who always freak out over little things, is accepting his own death? Is wanting to leave the ones who cared about him? The boy who always smile... Hard to think about it... That lonely phrase he just said._

_"Bye Ludwig." He said as he was about to look away until he heard yelling._

_"Don't leave me again!" Ludwig yelled out as Feliciano turned to look at him. His smile finally gone. "Sorry." Is all he said when Ludwig stopped running and tared down at him._

_"I'm sorry Feliciano." He said making the Italian confused. _

_"I know we'll meet again some day." Is all he got to say to him for now. Feliciano stared at him for a couple of seconds then finally smiled. "Here." He said in his cheerful voice._

_He took off his scarf and handed it to him. That red scarf he always wore for some odd reason. Ludwig quickly grabbed the scarf. It went right in his face._

_"We'll meet again! I promise!" He heard Feliciano call out. Once he got the scarf out of his face... he was gone. Ludwig quickly wrapped the red scarf around his neck. He closed his eyes then._

Once he opened his eyes he saw his room again. A dream? He turned his head around to see a red scarf on his chair. No... it wasn't.

* * *

**Anime: Ack T_T Total pain for me. I got my braces taken off it hurts D: Well... I hoped you enjoyed! Peace!**


End file.
